Patents Abstracts of Japan M-701 together with JP 62-290 668 A discloses a sheet transport means that has three areas that are connected by transport paths. An active shunt unit at the passive shunt unit make it possible that individual sheets, coming from a first area, are supplied to a third area even directly without being turned over or with the passive shunt unit while being turned over. A similar arrangement is also disclosed by DE 37 27 555 A1.
DE 88 03 496 U1 discloses a printer with a plurality of output channels for recording media. Single sheets are conveyed via deflection elements in the printer. Extruded profiles are arranged close to conveyor drums and have their contours lying relatively close at these drums.
DE 39 14 183 A1 also discloses a conveyor means for sheets of paper, whereby shunt arrangements are employed. The conveyor path is formed by extruded profiles that are arranged close to conveying drums and correspond to their contours.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,976 discloses a conveyor device for paper in a copier. The guide element with displaceable curvatures is known in the conveying path for single sheets. The single sheets are guided along these curvatures. The invention is based on the object of offering a reliably working turn-over means and a passive shunt unit with simple structure.